Our Miracle
by H2PHaarate
Summary: (BTS VKook) Pernikahan yang tidak didasari atas cinta namun kesalahan yang dilakukan Taehyung di masa lalu membuat kehidupan Jungkook seperti di neraka. Bisakah Ia bertahan di pernikahan atas dasar keterpaksaan ini? Atau ia akan menyerah dengan keadaan dan meninggalkan Taehyung ketika pria itu masih sangat mencintainya?
1. The Begining

Rumah kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat tenang seperti hari-hari biasanya. Pasangan muda yang baru beberapa bulan menempati rumah besar berdaya minimalis itu terlihat sedang duduk di meja makan dapur rumah mereka. Menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam.

Kim Jungkook, sang istri membersihkan piring dan makanan sisa yang ada diatas meja tanpa berkata suatu kata pun. Mengambil piring bekas suaminya dan berjalan berlahan ke tempat pencucian piring tanpa menoleh pada sang empunya piring.

Mungkin kalian akan berpikir suasana seperti ini terlihat aneh untuk pasangan yang baru menikah beberapa bulan. Seharusnya suasana penganting baru masih kental terasa, namun hanya kedinginan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Kim Taehyung, suami dari namja berpipi tembem itu menghela nafas panjang melihat istrinya yang mulai mencuci piring-piring bekas mereka. Dia berjalan berlahan, memeluk pinggang ramping tapi berisi istrinya dari belakang. Mengecup pelipis istrinya dengan lembut, menghiraukan hentakan kecil yang diberikan oleh istrinya ketika bibirnya menyentuh kulit lembutnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, kau istirahatlah dirumah."

Mengetahui bahwa tidak akan mendapatkan respon dari istrinya, Taehyung menarik tangannya dari pinggang Jungkook dan berbalik. Mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar dari rumah mereka yang indah.

Suara piring pecah dan teriakan terdengar dari dalam rumah mereka, Taehyung menempelkan dahinya pada pintu masuk rumahnya, membenturkannya pelan beberapa kali seraya memejamkan matanya. Mendesahkan nama istrinya pelan, _"Mianhada, Jungkook-ah."_

* * *

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai rumahnya secara perlahan, tidak memperdulikan pecakan piring yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya yang besar. Ia sudah berusaha, berusaha untuk bertahan, namun ia sudah muak.

Muak, berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja. Muak dengan perlakuan manis dari orang yang berstatus suaminya. Muak dengan permainan takdir padanya.

Sering kali ia bertanya mengapa ia mau melakukan ini semua. Mengapa ia menyanggupi untuk menjalani hidup yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini. Mengapa ia menyetujui permintaan orang tuanya untuk menikah dengan Kim Taehyung.

Lalu matanya tertuju pada merutnya yang sedikit menonjol. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, deretan otot jelas terlihat di perutnya. Ia suka berolah raga dan mendapatkan tubuh ideal yang ia inginkan, namun sekarang itu semua percuma. Ia membenci tubuhnya sekarang, otot-otot di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Berganti dengan lemak dan daging yang disebabkan oleh siklus makannya yang tidak teratur.

Ia membenci tubuhnya, yang sekarang tidak lagi terasa seperti tubuhnya sendiri. Ia membenci keputusannya mengikuti saran orang tuanya. Ia membenci kehidupannya sekarang. Ia membenci suaminya. Namun ia tidak bisa membenci kehidupan yang sedang tumbuh dalam tubuhnya sekarang.

Ya, Jungkook mengingat alasan mengapa ia mengambil keputusan yang menghancurkan hidupnya sekarang. Semua ini untuk janin yang tumbuh dalam rahimnya sekarang. Hasil permainan Tuhan yang keji padanya.

Namja tapi memiliki rahim. Terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon bukan?

Ia bisa memaafkan semuanya bahkan Tuhan yang dengan seenaknya mempermainkannya dengan leluconnya yang tak lucu. Namun ia tidak bisa memaafkan Kim Taehyung. Sampai kapanpun. Karena Kim Taehyung yang menghancurkan hidupnya, bukan Tuhan yang memberikannya rahim, bukan pula takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung.

Ia ingin pria itu menderita. Seperti dirinya yang menderita karena ulahnya dulu.

* * *

 **Ceritanya super sinetron, jadi harap maklum yah.**


	2. Min Yoongi

**Warning : Typo dan EYD berantakan. Tidak di BETA jadi harap maklum**

* * *

"Ck."

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat, bermata sipit dan berbibir merah berdecak kesal. Sudah beberapa menit dia mencoba menghubungi adik sepupunya dan mengetok pintu rumahnya namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. _Apakah dia tertidur?_ Pikirnya.

Tok tok tok

Ia mencoba mengetok pintu berwarna putih itu sekali lagi, dan syukurlah kali ini pintu bergaya vintage itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cantik adik sepupunya yang sudah beberapa hari tidak dilihatnya. Ah, dia begitu merindukan kelinci kecilnya itu.

"Yah, kenapa lama sekali sih!." Sergahnya seraya melangkah memasuki rumah indah itu.

"Maaf, Yoongi hyung. Tadi aku sedang membereskan sesuatu." Jawab Jungkook, adiknya itu.

Mereka melangkah menuju ruang tamu keluarga kim. Min Yoongi, kakak sepupu Kim Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan itu. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dan hiasan-hiasan bergaya vintage, style yang disukai oleh Jungkook. Taehyung pasti membiarkan Jungkook mengatur semua yang ada di rumah ini, ia mengangguk pelan.

Paling tidak si brengsek itu benar memenuhi janjinya pada Yoongi.

"Hyung, ini silahkan diminum." Jungkook meletakkan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh panas dan sepiring biskuit.

Yoongi mengangguk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan ke sofa berwarna putih didekatnya. Ia meniup tehnya perlahan sebelum menyisip sedikit.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

Jungkook bersenyum tipis, "Baik, hyung."

Yoongi mengernyitkan matanya, memandang Jungkook penuh selidik. Ia menepuk pahanya perlahan, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk disitu. Jungkook terlihat tidak yakin tapi akhirnya menurut. Sangat tahu kalau hyungnya tidak menerima penolakan.

Jungkook duduk di atas paha Yoongi secara menyamping dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher hyung tersayangnya itu. Yoongi menangkup pipi kiri Jungkook di tangannya, membelainya pelan.

"Taehyung memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan. Taehyung memang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Terlalu baik, malah.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih menampilkan ekspresi kebencian seperti ini?"

Jungkook bungkam, dan Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa adik sepupunya ini menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Hey," Yoongi mengelus rambut hitam Jungkook, "Aku tau kau membenci Taehyung karena dia memaksamu melakukan sex tanpa menggunakan pengaman ketika kalian berpacaran dulu, tapi dia sudah mau menikahimu dan bertanggung jawab atas bayi kalian."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Yoongi, Jungkook benci tatapan menyelidik kakaknya itu. Yoongi tidak menghiraukan tindakannya dan melanjutkan, "Bukankah sudah waktunya kau memaafkan dia?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya kembali, oh, ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Yoongi. Tapi ia tidak ingin Taehyung tewas ditangan Yoongi yang begitu posesive padanya. Begitu dia mengetahui Jungkook hamil dulu, Yoongi langsung pergi kerumah Taehyung dan menyeretnya dalam keadaan babak belur. Meskipun lebih kecil dari Taehyung, Yoongi bisa mengirim 10 orang ke rumah sakit dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jungkook memilih untuk mengangguk kecil, menandakan bahwa ia akan mencoba apa yang disarankan Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya, ia melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari sudah lewat jam 12 siang.

"Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Jimin hari ini." Katanya pelan, senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya.

Jungkook menyeringai kecil, dia berdiri dan duduk di sofa di samping Yoongi. "Hehe, kapan Hyung ingin melamar Jimin hyung?"

"Heh," Yoongi menarik satu sisi bibirnya keatas, membayangkan kekasihnya yang sedikit bantet itu selalu membuatnya bahagia. "Mungkin nanti."

"Kau selalu berkata begitu, hyung." Jungkook memajukan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada, "Kasian Jimin hyung, menunggu kau melamarnya hingga rambutnya memutih."

"...itu memang dia ingin mewarnai rambutnya dengan gray ash..." Yoongi sweatdrop, Jungkook nyengir lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Yoongi tinggal beberapa saat lagi sebelum berpamitan pada Jungkook, mengatakan bahwa Jimin sudah menyuruhnya menjemput di apartemennya. Sebagai kekasih yang baik dan tidak sombong (alibi) Yoogi mengiyakan. Maklum, Yoongi anggota seme siaga, siap antar jaga uke.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Jungkook bergerak gelisah di atas kakinya, tangannya sesekali menarik ujung kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan. "Kunjungan hyung selalu bisa membuatku lebih tenang."

Yoongi mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas. "Apapun untukmu, bunny. Sudah yah, hyung pergi dulu."

Jungkook mengangguk,melihat punggung kecil tapi kokoh hyungnya itu. _"Seandainya kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung._ "

* * *

kkkkk entahlah ini apa, tapi karena sudah ditulis, akan diusahakan untuk selesai :'


	3. Kim Taehyung

Taehyung berjalan keluar dari elevator yang membawanya ke lantai teratas Kim Corp., sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea yang begerak di bidang properti dan beberapa bidang lainnya. Lantai teratas memiliki sebuah lobi besar dan 3 ruangan yang masing-masing memiliki sebuah meja cukup besar di depan masing-masing pintunya.

Taehyung berjalan lurus menuju ruangan yang terletak di bagian paling ujung melewati 2 ruangan lain di samping kanan dan kirinya yang bertuliskan "Mr. Jung Hoseok" dan "Mr. Kim Mingyu" di pintunya. Mengabaikan tiga orang yang menyambutnya sambil membungkuk kearahnya. Ia memasuki ruangannya yang berada di ujung dan menutup pintunya dengan keras membuat pintu yang bertuliskan "Mr. Kim Taehyung" itu bergetar hebat.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kursi kerjanya dan menghela nafas dengan berat, mengusap wajah letihnya dengan kedua tangannya. Meratapi nasibnya yang buruh pun percuma, toh dia sendiri yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"Semakin lesu saja wajahmu itu." Suara sahabat dan rekan kerjanya memasuki rongga telinga Taehyung. Jung Hoseok berjalan santai keaarahnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja kerja Taehyung.

"Hyung, jangan mulai." Taehyung menghela nafas lagi, Hoseok mengidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Masih tidak ada kemajuan dengan Jungkook? Sudah berapa bulan kalian menikah, empat bulan? Ah, Lima bulan, dan kalian masih seperti itu?"

"Hyung, kau tau bahwa..."

"Ya," Hoseok memotong ucapannya, "Dan toh itu juga salahmu, jalani saja, anggap sebagai penebusan dosamu pada Jungkook." Hoseok menatapnya tajam.

Ya, Jung Hoseok membenci sosok di depannya ini. Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat, ah, tidak, mantan sahabatnya di SMA yang kebetulan juga menjadi bossnya di perusahan ini. Kalau saja dulu Hoseok mengetahui bahwa sosok Kim Daehyun yang di idolakanya, seorang pengusaha sukses yang berhasil memasukkan namanya didalam list daftar pengusaha tersukses di dunia, dia tidak akan melamar pekerjaan dan bekerja keras hingga dia menjadi salah satu pemimpin di perusahaan ini.

Persahabatannya dengan Taehyung sudah dia anggap berakhir ketika Taehyung menyakiti Jungkook. Orang yang dulu sempat mengisi hatinya, dan sekarang disayanginya dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Oh, rasanya ingin sekali Hoseok membunuh sosok yang kini merana didepannya ini, namun dia masih menikmati melihat Taehyung terpuruh dan terluka begini.

"Hyung, bisa tidak kau jangan terlalu jelas memperlihatkan kebencianmu padaku di wajah kudamu itu?" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Diam kau, hitam. Aku bunuh sekarang nih." Hoseok melotot padanya, mengacungkan gunting yang diambilnya dari tempat peralatan kantor Taehyung diatas meja. Yah, Taehyung memang sudah tahu soal rencana pembunuhan yang disusun Hoseok padanya sejak peristiwa bersama Jungkook.

"Sudahlah Hyung, lebih baik kau serahkan berkas yang kau bawa itu dan keluar dari kantorku."

"Males," Taehyung sweatdrop dengan jawaban si kuda, "Aku masih ingin menabur garam diatas lukamu yang menganga itu. Mantab."

Sebagai CEO dan pemegang saham terbesar dari perusahaan ini, Taehyung seharusnya bisa memecat Jung Hoseok meskipun dia juga merupakan salah satu pemegang saham terbesar setelah dirinya. Paling tidak dia tidak akan melihat Hoseok di kantornya karena tidak menjabat sebagai wakil direktur perusahannya. Tapi Taehyung mengerti untuk tidak melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Hoseok lebih membencinya. Bagaimanapun Jung Hoseok adalah kakak tiri Jungkook.

Hoseok memandangi wajah Taehyung lekat-lekat, wajah tampan Taehyung tidak berubah sejak SMA dulu. Sosok angkuh yang dilahirkan di keluarga kaya raya itu selalu menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya, begitu pula di SMA dulu, Taehyung adalah sosok paling populer. Ketua osis, ketua tim basket, berprestasi tinggi, ibaratnya dia adalah Kingka di sekolah mereka dulu. Semua siswa ingin menjadi temannya, para wanita ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Karena itu pula, Taehyung menjadi _playboy_ kelas kakap yang menebar pesona pada setiap siswa (bahkan guru wanita) di sekolah mereka. Setiap minggu menjalin kasih dengan orang yang berbeda, bahkan sesekali Taehyung diketahui berhubungan dengan siswa laki-laki. Ketika di tahun ketiganya di SMA, Taehyung sudah meniduri hampir separuh populasi sekolah (semua murid perempuan dan sebagian laki-laki).

Taehyung disebut sebagai pria yang bisa membelokkan orientasi seksual siswa laki-laki dan menuntun para lesbi untuk tobat(?).

Hanya satu orang yang tidak tertarik dengannya. Siswa baru tahun pertama bernama Jeon Jungkook. Murid baru yang lansung menjadi primadona sekolah karena wajahnya yang manis, dan sifatnya yang bak malaikat.

Selama satu tahun penuh Taehyung berusaha untuk menaklukkan Jungkook tapi hasilnya nihil, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Bahkan Jungkook menganggapnya mengganggu. Hingga kelulusan pun menyapa Taehyung, dan Jungkook merasa lega karenanya.

Hoseok yang satu angkatan dengan Taehyung pun jatuh hati pada Jungkook dan berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Nasib Hoseok lebih beruntung karena paling tidak Jungkook menanggapi pendekatannya walau dalam kategori kakak-adek _zone_. Ternyata itu karena Mama Jungkook, Bunda Luhan sedang menjalin kasih dengan ayah Hoseok, Jung Sehun. Berakhirlah kisah cinta Hoseok bahkan sebelum merekah. Iya, kasian dia.

"Menurutmu, kapan Jungkook bisa memaafkanku?" Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meremehkan.

"Aku harap tidak pernah."

"Hyung!"

"Kau sungguh berpikir apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku itu hal yang kecil, eoh?" Hoseok bersumpah dia ingin sekali melempar Taehyung dari lantai 25 kantor mereka itu. "Kau menghancurkannya, Taehyung. Kau menghancurkan hidupnya, kau menghancurkan mimpinya, kau menghancurkan tubuhnya, dank au juga harus ingat, kau menghancurkan hatinya."

Taehyung terdiam, membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Hoseok menghela nafas keras-keras, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang mulai membuncah.

"Kau membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, dan kau mempermainkannya. Kau dan wanita jalang yang kau sebut kekasih itu menghancurkan Jungkook. Jungkook- _ku_."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya begitu suara serak Hoseok terdengar, matanya membulat melihat orang didepannya balik menatapnya dengan mata sembab. "Kau menghancurkannya ketika kau menjadikannya bahan taruhan konyol dengan wanita itu. Kau menjadikan hati adikku sebagai mainan untuk kesenanganmu. Ingat?"

Rahang Taehyung mengeras, tangannya mengepal di atas meja kerjanya. Mimpi buruk dari masa lalunya kembali berkelebat dalam ingatannya. Wajah wanita _itu_ pun ikut muncul dengan jelas, membuatnya mual.

"Bahkan jika Tuhan sekali pun memaafkanmu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Kim Taehyung."

Hoseok melangkah keluar dari ruangan besar itu bahkan sebelum Taehyung sempat mencegahnya. Kim Taehyung hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi.

Suara telpon genggamnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wajah tampannya menjadi pucat pasi begitu melihat ID orang yang memanggilnya.

 _Bae Irene is calling..._

* * *

Mian, gegara kebanyakan bacac ff TaeKook yg pihak ketiganya neng Irene, jadi menancap(?) di otak klo jablay perusak hubungan TaeKook itu dia :' #plak


	4. The Past (1)

Kehidupan seorang pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook berubah ketika ibunya, Jeon Luhan menikahi seorang pria bernama Jung Sehun. Kehidupannya bersama ibunya yang menjadi seorang _single parent_ sejak ayahnya yang tidak tahu diri itu lari dengan kekasihnya menjadi lebih baik. Jung Sehun adalah seorang pria terhormat yang merupakan seorang _gentlemen_ , meskipun tak banyak bicara namun Jungkook tahu bahwa dia adalah pria yang sangat baik.

Berbeda dengan anak tunggalnya yang bernama Jung Hoseok, pemuda yang pencilakan dan tak pernah bisa diam. Namun begitu Jungkook menyayangi kakak tirinya itu dengan segenap jiwa raganya, karena Hoseok selalu membuatnya bahagia bahkan dengan berada disisinya.

Ketika eommanya mengatakan dia akan menikah dengan seorang bernama Jung Sehun, Jungkook segera mencari tahu siapa pria itu dan mengetahui bahwa Jung Sehun adalah seorang dosen di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul dan memiliki seorang anak yang bersekolah di SMA yang akan menjadi sekolah Jungkook juga.

Ah, betapa senang begitu Hoseok mendekatinya ketika dia masih seorang murid baru di SMA itu. Jungkook langsung menyukai Hoseok, sebagai sosok yang bisa dia andalkan dikemudian hari.

Jungkook menyukai Hoseok, tapi tidak menyukai temannya. Kim Taehyung, murid paling tenar di sekolah, selalu tebar pesona, merasa paling pandai dan paling tampan. Mentang-mentang dia anak pria kaya raya (setahu Jungkook yang mendengar dari teman-teman di kelasnya) dan seorang ketua Osis. Menyebalkan.

Jungkook membenci orang yang _flashy_ seperti Kim Taehyung, sosok yang mengingatkannya pada ayahnya. Dulu ayahnya adalah pria paling digemari oleh seluruh orang yang hidup disekitar keluarganya. Ramah, tampan, supel, sopan, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan semua hal yang baik yang bisa kau pikiran tentang seorang pria ada padanya.

Semua hal yang menyebaban banyak wanita (dan pria) tertarik padanya, termasuk wanita busuk yang berhasil menghasutnya untuk membuang Jungkook dan eommanya.

Jungkook benci ayahnya, sebesar rasa bencinya pada Kim Taehyung.

Perasaan risih saat Kim Taehyung mencoba mendekatinya membuatnya menjauhi pemuda itu. Jungkook sebisa mungkin menghindari bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung selama di sekolah, namun terkadang mereka bertemu juga mengingat Taehyung adalah teman Hoseok yang terkadang bermain kerumah mereka walau hanya sebatas untuk bermain PS bersama.

"Kuki benci Kim Taehyung." Jungkook menghempaskan badannya ke sofa dan duduk disamping Hoseok yang sedang menonton tv.

"Apa?"

"Kuki benci temen hyung yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Membuat kakaknya itu gemas. "Masak dia datang ke kelas kuki dan seenaknya nyium pipi kuki."

"APA!" Hoseok berteriak membuat Eomma Luhan menjatuhkan piring di dapur saking kagetnya.

"Iya, hyung. Kuki langsung tendang aja burungnya, terus Kuki tinggal pergi." Jungkook mengangguk mantap tanpa melihat kearah Hoseok yang kali ini bernafas lega lalu tertawa membayangkan betapa sialnya nasib Taehyung. Ia pun melupakan rencananya untuk memotong burung Taehyung, karena kemungkinan tendangan adiknya yang belajar Taekwondo sejak kecil sudah menamatkan riwayat burung tersebut.

Selama satu tahun Jungkook bersekolah di SMA, Taehyung selalu mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Melakukan berbagai cara agar Jungkook menyadari perasaannya, tapi Jungkook tak bergeming. Bukan karena tidak suka pada Taehyung -karena bagaimana pun kau menganggap seseorang menyebalkan, jika diberikan perhatian begitu besar selama satu tahun penuh, kau akan luluh juga pada akhirnya.

Ya, Jungkook mulai menyukai Taehyung namun dia menahan perasaannya karena Taehyung sungguh mengingatkan dia pada sosok ayahnya yang brengsek.

Hari kelulusan angkatan Taehyung dan Hoseok pun tiba, Jungkook menghadiri kelulusan kakaknya itu di sekolah bersama ayah dan ibunya. Jungkook menyadari bahwa Taehyung memperhatikannya dari sebrang aula sekolah tempat diadakan upacara kelulusan, namun dia pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Setelah itu Taehyung seperti menghilang dari kehidupan Jungkook, dan saat itulah Jungkook menyadari bahwa hidupnya sangat membosankan. Hidupnya terasa hampa. Tidak ada lagi yang memberikan setangkai bunga atau coklat di lokernya, tidak ada yang meletakkan strawberry shortcake dan susu rasa stroberi di atas mejanya, dan tidak ada pula yang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah jika Hoseok hyungnya tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ada kegiatan lain.

Tahun kedua dihabiskan Jungkook dengan tidak bersemangat, ia seperti malah untuk bersekolah, tapi ia tahu lebih baik daripada tidak menghargai kebaikan hati ayah tirinya menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang bagus seperti SMA Bangtan ini.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, Jungkook yang sudah akan segera lulus dari SMA, Hoseok yang sudah menginjak akhir tahun kedua dia Jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis di Universitas Seoul, Ayah mereka yang diangkat menjadi dekan di kampus tempat dia mengajar, dan toko kue milik ibu mereka yang semakin sukses. Semua berjalan dengan baik, hingga suatu hari Jungkook menerima pesan di telpon genggamnya.

 _ **KimTae**_ _menambahkan anda melalui_ _ **id**_...

* * *

 _ **Pendek yah? Yah sudahlah, daku akan berusaha untuk menulis lebih baik. Maafkan atas Typo atau kesalahan lain dalam penulisan**_


	5. Make it Double

_**Grep!**_

Pemuda manis itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang bulat itu. Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk itu lagi, mimpi yang seringkali muncul sebagai bunga tidurnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Ia melirik sosok yang masih terlelap disampingnya, lalu menghela nafas lega karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba tidak membangunkan sosok itu. Jeon Jungkook, ah, tidak, Kim Jungkook telah terbiasa terbangun secara mendadak tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia menjadi terlatih karena ia tidak ingin pria yang berbaring disampingnya itu terbangun setiap kali ia mengalami mimpi buruk dan bertingkah berlebihan karenanya.

Jungkook mengelap peluh diwajah dan lehernya, mencoba untuk memperlambat laju detak jantunya setelah ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal ke sandaran kasurnya. Menatap lurus kedepan, disalah satu tembok kamarnya yang besar itu, yang terdapat sebuah televisi layar datar yang cukup besar. Menatap kosong namun sesekali kesedihan terpancar di tatapannya yang bagaikan lubang hitam itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari pria yang memakai piyama berwarna senada dengan piyama yang dipakainya.

 _Sreet_...

Perlahan, Jungkook membaringkan kembali tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menghadap sosok suaminya itu. Ia menjalarkan jari telunjuknya di batas hidung suaminya yang tinggi, di garis rahangnya yang jelas dan kuat, lalu ke bibirnya yang lembut.

Ah... ia pernah mencintai sosok tampan didepannya ini. Jungkook mencintai tatapan mata Taehyung yang tajam, ia mencintai senyuman berbentuk kotak milik Taehyung, ia mencintai suara Taehyung yang berat, ia mencintai semua tentang Taehyung. Ia begitu mencintai pria ini, sangat mencintainya hingga ia tidak melihat bencana yang bisa ditimbulkannya.

Air matanya tak terasa mengalir dan suara senggukan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan perlahan kedalam kamar mandi yang berasa di sisi tembok tempatnya tidur. Bersyukur suaminya sepertinya tidak terbangun karenanya.

* * *

Suasa minggu pagi dirumah bernuansa putih itu hampir sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Dingin. Sepasang suami istri menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam. Taehyung ingin memulai percakapan, apapun, untuk menarik perhatian istri cantiknya, namun ia takut. Ia takut Jungkook justru akan semakin membencinya.

Setiap hari, Taehyung merasa seperti berjalan diatas seutas tali tipis yang rapuh. Salah langkah, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Untuknya, dan untuk keluarga kecil yang sedang diperjuangkannya. Terlebih lagi, untuk istrinya.

"Aku...ingin pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Eh?"

Jungkook menghela nafas dengan kasar –sebal. Ketika ia memulai pembicaraan, malah merasa seperti berbicara sendiri. Yah, mungkin juga karena Taehyung terkejut ia mengeluarkan suara selain tangisan sejak lima bulan lalu, namun ia kesal karena hanya itu reaksi Taehyung.

'Eh?' Reaksi macam apa itu. Menyebalkan!

Taehyung melihat Jungkook bangun dari kursinya dan tersungut marah kearah dapur. Astaga, Kim Taehyung, kau harus ingat istrimu tengah hamil besar, itu hormon. Salahmu juga kebanyakan melamun jadi tak memperhatikan wajah istrimu yang sedari tadi jelas ingin mengajakmu berbicara.

Bodoh.

"Sayang, kau bilang apa tadi? Rumah sakit?" Taehyung dengan cepat mengejar Jungkook ke dapur, tapi justru diabaikan. "Maafkan aku, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu..." Bujuknya, menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting juga." Balas Jungkook ketus, ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Taehyung menyentuh bahu Jungkook dan memutar tubuh pria yang dicintainya itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia belai pipi gembil Jungkook sambil tersenyum tulus. "Maafkan aku ya, aku tadi benar-benar salah. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Terserah." Balas Jungkook, semakin ketus, sambil membuang muka dari Taehyung. Sang suami hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah istrinya yang makin merengut kesal.

Oh, Taehyung sungguh bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mengajaknya untuk kontrol ke rumah sakit. Selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah memberitahunya kapan jadwalnya menemui dokter kandungannya, atau bagaimana perkembangan janin didalam kandungannya. Ketika bertanya pada dokter kandungannya langsung pun, sang dokter justru tidak ingin memberitahukan dengan alasan rahasia pasien.

Menurutnya itu omong kosong. Dia ayah dari calon bayi didalam rahim Jungkook, istrinya, tentu saja peratuhan rahasia klien itu hanya omong kosong saja. Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena dokter kandungan Jungkook adalah Kim Seokjin, sahabat dan kakak angkat Jungkook di fakultas kedokteran.

Dan Kim Seokjin, juga membenci Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung menyadari ini adalah resiko dari tindakan bodohnya dulu, menyakiti malaikat seperti Jungkook yang dicintai semua orang, termasuk iblis –Yoongi, Hoseok dan Seokjin.

Alunan musik jazz terdengar sayup-sayup dari radio mobil yang dikendarai Taehyung, sesekali ia tersenyum melihat Jungkook bersenandung bersama alunan music itu. Walaupun Jungkook tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman mereka, dan hanya melihat keluar jendela mobil, tapi Taehyung bahagia.

Hari ini, ia akan melihat bayi mereka. Setelah 5 bulan mereka menikah, dan kandungan Jungkook menginjak usia 6 bulan. Taehyung menjadi tidak sabar.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dengan malas ketika Taehyung membukakan pintu mobil dan membantunya menuruni mobil. "Lebay," omelnya, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah cengiran lebar oleh sang suami.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan dr. Kim Seokjin, dengan bergandengan tangan. Taehyung berdoa agar Tuhan menghentikan waktu sekarang juga, ia tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jungkook. Namun tanpa disadarinya, mereka kini telah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu besar bertuliskan nama dokter yang Taehyung curigai hanya memiliki dua tujuan hidup, membahagiakan Jungkook dan membuat hidup Taehyung sengsara.

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk." Suara indah sang dokter mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Seokjin sudah mengetahui siapa tamunya, tentu saja, karena hari ini Seokjin hanya mau menemui Jungkook. Sebagai istri dari pemilik rumah sakit ini –dan juga sebagai wakil direkturnya, Kim Seokjin bebas menentukan apakah ia ingin mengambil pasien, atau tidak. Toh sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga, namun memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi dokter kandungan sementara untuk Jungkook.

Bagaimana pun ia adalah lulusan terbaik dikelasnya, sayang jika ilmunya tidak ia gunakan. Suaminya, Kim Namjoon si Direktur utama sekaligus dokter spesialis penyakit dalam di rumah sakit ini pun mengijinkan.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyungie~" Jungkook memeluknya erat membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Ia membalas pelukan Jungkook sebelum melihat seonggok upil kuda nil dibelakang Jungkook. "YAH! NGAPAIN KESINI! EOH?"

Taehyung menghela nafas menerima tatapan membunuh si dokter cantik, "Menemani istriku, apalagi?" jawabnya acuh.

Mata besar milik Jin melebar mendengar jawabannya, Jin lalu memandang Jungkook yang sedang menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk –tak berani menatap balik Jin. _Sudahlah, aku akan bertanya nanti padanya_.

"Baiklah, Jungkook, langsung naik saja ke atas tempat tidur yah." Jungkook mengangguk dan naik ke atas tempat tidur –bukan yang seperti kalian lihat di rumah sakit, namun benar-benar tempat tidur empuk seperti dirumahnya- yang disediakan Jin khusus untuknya.

Jin mengoleskan gel yang memberikan sensasi dingin setiap kali menyentuh kulitnya, sebelum bersiap untuk mengecek kandungannya. Taehyung terduduk tegang disamping tempat tidurnya, menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangannya.

Deg...deg...deg...

Suara degup jantung terdengar begitu Seokjin menyentuh perut Jungkook dengan tranduser. Suara degup jantung janin yang ada pada rahim Jungkook. Tubuh Taehyung bergetar hingga Jungkook bisa merasakannya melalui tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat mata suami disampingnya yang berkaca-kaca, terlihat sedang menahan tangisnya. Ah, Jungkook jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak membiarkan Taehyung untuk menemaninya ke pemeriksaan janinnya setiap bulan.

Air mata Taehyung jatuh dengan deras begitu melihat wujud janin yang berada di rahim istrinya, ia begitu bahagia, dan juga takut. Bahagia karena calon bayinya dengan Jungkook akan segera hadir ke dunia, dan ketakutan begitu ia menyadari bahwa ini semua _nyata_.

Begitu nyata hingga Taehyung takut menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan kepada Jungkook telah menghasilkan tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Tanggung jawab yang bisa saja ia buang begitu saja jika saja Jungkook menyembunyikan darinya. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa bisa saja Jungkook membunuh calon anak mereka jika ia mau waktu itu.

Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya yang seram. "Mereka mirip denganmu..." bisiknya.

Taehyung mengerjap, "Mereka?"

"Ya Tuhan..." Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Matamu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan benar, eoh? Lihat itu!" sergahnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk monitor USG.

Mata Taehyung melebar begitu ia memperhatikan layat USG itu dengan seksama, "D-dua...?" Mungkin karena saking terharunya, hingga Taehyung tidak melihat bahwa terdapat dua janin yang muncul di layar mesin USG itu.

"K-kembar..."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Yah..." balasnya mengangguk kecil. Tubuhnya tersentak kala tangan kekar Taehyung menariknya dalam pelukan erat. Ia merasakan bahunya basah. _Taehyung menangis_. "Gomawo..." lirih Taehyung masih memeluknya.

Tangan Jungkook perlahan membalas pelukan Taehyung, ia mengusap punggung suaminya itu pelan. _Apakah aku harus mencoba untuk memaafkan pria ini?_


	6. Start Over?

_**Ingat, Typo adalah bagian dari sebuah maha karya yang tertunda. :(**_  
 _ **Plot hole sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan Author. Bahasa tidak baku juga karena Author ini bodoh tak begitu ngerti mana yang baku, mana yang tidak ;;;**_

* * *

Sekembalinya mereka dari rumah sakit –dan setelah mendapatkan caci maki dari Seokjin untuk Taehyung, sepasang suami istri itu memutuskan untuk menikmati sisa hari yang sejuk itu di taman tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Sebenarnya karena Jungkook ingin memakan es krim yang dijual di kedai dekat taman itu, jadi Taehyung segera memutar balik mobilnya.

Jungkook menikmati es krim rasa stroberi yang dibelinya sedangkan Taehyung lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan melihat Jungkook. Membiarkan es krim rasa coklat yang dipesannya perlahan meleleh di mangkuknya.

Menyadari bahwa sedang diperhatikan, pipi Jungkook terasa panas. Walaupun ia masih membenci perbuatan Taehyung padanya, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika Taehyung memperlakukannya seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimana pun, pria di depannya adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Be-berhenti melakukan itu!" sergah Jungkook, mencoba untuk terdengar ketus.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya pria didepannya seraya menaikkan alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Itu! Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan itu. Jijik."

 _Astaghfirullah... Bini gini amat mulutnya, pedes ngalah-ngalahin mi abang adek level 100. Tae sabar ya Tuhan..._

Taehyung hanya pasrah sambil menunjukkan senyum kotaknya pada sang istri yang sedang cemberut. Beberapa saat kemudian, es krim Taehyung pun habis di embat oleh sang istri sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalan sore mereka ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di dekat situ.

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin langsung membawa Jungkook pulang ke rumahnya, karena ia berpikir Jungkook akan cepat lelah setelah seharian berada di luar rumah. Namun istrinya itu berkata ingin membeli beberapa keperluan rumah, sekalian mumpung mereka masih diluar.

Berdua berjalan di dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu sambil bergandengan tangan membuat Taehyung menyadari bahwa inilah yang ia impikan selama ini. Bersama dengan Jungkook adalah impiannya, jauh sebelum ia melakukan semua hal buruk pada istrinya itu. Hatinya berdegup dengan cepat, merasakan kebahagiaan yang tersalur melalui tautan tangan mereka.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Jungkook saat ini. Walau otaknya menyuruhnya mengingat semua hal yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya dimasa lalu, namun hatinya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia berdetak jauh lebih cepat ketika ia bersama Taehyung. Pria yang mulai ia yakini sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan ingin memulai kembali bersamanya.

Haruskah ia mengikuti hatinya untuk memulai kembali bersama suaminya itu, ataukah haruskah ia mempertahankan logika yang ditanamkan otaknya?

"Tae... aku ingin itu..." Jungkook menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menunjuk ke dalam sebuah toko boneka.

Hati Taehyung menghangat mendengar Jungkook memanggilnya dengan "Tae", bukan "kau" atau lainnya. Pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Jungkook dan mendapati sebuah boneka kelinci besar berwarna hitam. Kelinci yang percis dengan boneka kelinci besar berwarna putih yang ia berikan pada Jungkook dirumah mereka.

Ia melirik Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin yang besar, tertawa kecil melihat bibir istrinya yang mengecurut lucu.

"Baiklah, sayang... ayo kita beli itu." Katanya seraya pengusap pipi istrinya dengan lembut.

Mata Jungkook langsung berbinar-binar senang dan segera menarik tangan Taehyung kedalam toko tersebut. Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkat kekanakan Jungkook, tapi ia tidak akan menukar saat ini dengan apapun. Ia menginginkan hal ini terus berlanjut, selamanya.

Setelah memesan boneka kelinci besar itu –dan meminta pihak toko untuk mengirimkan boneka yang relatif besar itu ke alamat mereka, mereka memutuskan mengakhiri jalan-jalan mereka karena hari tidak terasa sudah malam dan Jungkook –akhirnya- merasakan bahwa ia sudah lelah. Taehyung membawa belanjaan mereka dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook yang tersenyum senang.

Setelah memasukkan semua belanjaan kedalam bagasi mobil, mereka segera melajukan mobil menuju rumah mereka. Jungkook terlelap di kursi penumpang sementara Taehyung menyetir mobilnya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibir Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil mereka sudah terparkir di garasi rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Taehyung membuka pintu kursi penumpang dan membelai pipi tembam Jungkook, "Sayang, kita sudah sampai." Bisiknya.

Jungkook sedikit mengeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tersenyum melihat wajah tampan suaminya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menandakan Taehyung untuk menggendongnya.

Taehyung sedikir terkejut dengan itu, mengingat Jungkook sangat benci ketika ia menyentuhnya. Tapi ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempetan itu dan segera merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu dan menggendongnya masuk kedalam rumah. Jungkook mengeratkaan kedua tangannya pada leher Taehyung dan menautkan kedua kakinya di pinggang suaminya itu.

Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung, menghirup aroma maskulin suaminya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada suaminya. Ia ingin memulai kembali bersamanya dan mencoba menghapus kebencian yang ia tanam di hatinya selama ini.

Taehyung melangkah dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti perut buncit istrinya yang menempel dengan tubuhnya dan memasuki kamar tidur mereka. Ia meletakkan tubuh Jungkook diatas kasur berukuran raksasa mereka dengan hati-hati pula, mengungkungnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka berdetak sangat cepat dan hampir seirama dengan dada mereka yang saling menyentuh. Keduanya menolak untuk melepaskan tatapan mata masing-masing. Jungkook menatap mata tajam suaminya dengan lekat, menemukan apa yang ia cintai dari pria yang sudah 5 bulan ini berstatus sebagai pendamping hidupnya itu.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Taehyung terlihat semakin mendekati wajahnya. Ia merasakan bibir hangat Taehyung menempel di bibirnya, merasakan tekanan lembut dan sedikit lumatan setelahnya.

Ah, ia mengingat bagaimana rasanya ketika ia berciuman dengan Taehyung saat mereka menjalin kasih. Debaran jantungnya terasa sama dengan saat itu, panas yang menjalar dari bibirnya pun terasa familiar. Bayangan indah saat itu membuatnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu bidang Taehyung.

Tidak perlu menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Taehyung saat ini, karena ia tidak akan menukar apapun dengan hal ini. Ia menekankan bibirnya pada bibir ranum istrinya, menyimpan semua kehangatan yang tersalurkan dalam memorinya.

"Hggh..." sebuah desahan kecil berhasil melepaskan diri dari bibir Jungkook.

Tak ayal Taehyung semakin melumat bibir pria manis dibawahnya itu, menjalarkan ciumannya ke semua tempat yang bisa ia raih. Menyentuh semua permukaan kulit mulus istrinya, dan menjelajahi setiap lekuk indah tubuhnya.

Keduanya begitu hanyut dalam keintiman dan menikmati moment yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Jungkook menyerahkan dirinya untuk Taehyung, ia sudah tidak ingin membohongi perasaannya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jeon Jungkook masih mencintai Kim Taehyung.

* * *

 _1 pesan di terima - Bae Irene_

 _Sayaaaang~~ Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita untuk bertemu di Hotel keluargaku besok kan?_

* * *

Tbc...


	7. Just a Dream

**_Oke, sebelum saya update, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada yang review flame di semua fanfic saya,_** ** _untuk kata kotor, memanggil saya sampah, author sampah, ular, anjing, eek(?)najis, pengkhianat, ngotorin ffn, dkk dst._**  
 ** _MAKASIH BANYAK KARENA SUDAH NAMBAHIN REVIEW SAYA YAH AHAHAHAHAHA_**  
 ** _Sini saya cium :* 3  
_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Mentari pagi menyeruak menembus celah kain penutup kaca kamar tidur utama sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis itu, membuat salah satu dari sosok yang masih betah dibelai sang mimpi membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Mata indah itu mengerjap pelan, sebelum terbuka sempurna. Mendapati sosok tampan sang suami yang berada di sampingnya. Semburat merah jambu perlahan menjadi jelas di pipi gembilnya.

Oh Tuhan... ia kembali mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia begitu terlena dengan buaian dunia dewasa yang tak lagi pernah ia tapaki sejak hampir satu tahun lalu.

Perlahan ia memaksa tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan nyeri dibeberapa bagian yang _tepat_ untuk berdiri. Ia tidak kuat untuk tetap ditempatnya saat ini, dengan lengan kekar suaminya yang tidak pernah bosan menyentuh hampir seluruh kulit ditubuhnya sejak semalam.

Jeon – ah tidak, Kim Jungkook perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi kamar mereka. Menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan suaminya masih terlelap dan berjalan pelan sambil menahan perih di tempat terintimnya.

Jungkook memutar keran _shower,_ berdiri dibawah guyuran lembut air itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati kala air hangat menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

Tangannya perlahan mengusap perutnya yang sudah besar itu dengan lembut, "Appa kalian sangat mesum, kalian jangan menjadi sepertinya, hm?" ia bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa saat kemudian, badannya telah terbalut baju kehamilannya yang masih sedikit terlalu besar di tubuhnya. Jungkook melihat bahwa Taehyung sudah tidak berada di atas tempat tidur mereka, juga menyadari bahwa seprei baru telat melekat disana. Taehyung sudah membereskan tempat tidur mereka yang berantakan karena aktifitas panas mereka semalam.

 _Blussh_

Pipi gembilnya terasa panas karena memori itu.

"Duh, hentikan, Jeon Jungkook! Jangan memikirkan hal itu teruuusss." Kesalnya serasa memukul-mukul lembut pipinya sendiri.

"Memikirkan apa, hm?"

Ia tersentak mendengar suara berat suaminya yang telah berada di belakangnya –melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggangnya. Suaminya itu pun memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di lehernya yang masih sedikit basah.

Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesar ketika bibir itu menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Sesaat ia menyadari bahwa rambut suaminya itu pun basah seperti rambutnya, ah, sepertinya Taehyung mandi di kamar mandi kamar tamu dilantai satu.

"Tae..sudah mandi?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar aegyo Jungkook, suara indah istrinya memanggil namanya dengan manja seperti itu sudah cukup membuat hati Kim Taehyung berdebar hebat.

"Sudah, tadi di bawah. Tadi aku ingin masuk bersamamu ke kamar mandi, tapi aku pikir kau ingin menikmati mandimu setelah apa yang kita lalukan semalam."

Jungkook merengut melihat wajah sumringah suaminya dan mendorong badannya menjauh darinya.

"Menyebalkan." Gumamnya, membuat Taehyung tertawa renyah.

Pagi ini dilalui oleh pasangan muda ini dengan penuh canda tawa, Taehyung senang Jungkook sedikit terbuka dengannya. Ah, tidak, Jungkook yang dulu dikenalnya perlahan kembali padanya. Jungkooknya yang cemberut ketika ia menggodanya, Jungkooknya yang merengut kesal ketika ia bertingkah _absurd_ , dan Jungkooknya yang akan langsung memukulnya ketika ia mencoba melakukan _skinship_.

"Aaaah, aku tidak ingin ke kantor!" Rengek Taehyung ketika Jungkook memberikan _long coat_ dan tas kerjanya.

"Meskipun kau CEO-nya, perusahaan tetap membutuhkanmu berada disana." Balas Jungkook seraya membenarkan dasi yang dipakai suaminya itu.

Bibir Taehyung mengecurut kedepan, sedikit sok imut. "Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu..." Lirihnya.

Semburat merah muda perlahan muncul di pipi gembil Jungkook, "Udah ah, jangan gombal mulu. Hus hus, berangkat sana!"

"Jahat amat sih sayangnya Taehyung L"

"Ish, udah manjanya. Sana berangkat kerja sekarang." Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung melewati pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Semangat kerjanya, _Appa_."

 _Cupp.._

Brak!

Jungkook membanting pintu rumah di depan wajah Taehyung setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir suaminya itu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang mematung di tempatnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

"APPA BERANGKAT SEKARANG, EOMMA!"

Teriakan Kim Taehyung menggema setelahnya, membuat pipi pria manis dibalik pintu rumah itu memerah karena malu.

* * *

Jung Hoseok ingin sekali melemparkan sepatu yang sedang dipakainya –yang baru dipolesnya tadi pagi itu ke wajah rekan kerjanya. Rekan kerja yang seenaknya memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan sumringah di wajah menyebalkannya.

"Kau ingin mati?" Ketusnya.

"Yah, hyung! Kenapa kau jahat sekali pada adik iparmu ini?" Taehyung yang sedang duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Hoseok cemberut –menjijikkan menurut Hoseok.

"Kau menampakkan wajah menyebalkanmu di pagi hari dan berharap aku tidak menamparmu?"

"Hyung, makan siang yuk."

"Ini masih jam 9 pagi, taeayam."

"Oke, _coffee break_ kalau begitu."

"Yah! Aku tidak mau minum kopi bersamamu! Lepas!"

Jung Hoseok mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria yang sedang menyeretnya namun percuma, Taehyung bahkan tidak bergeming dengan berontakannya. Dia bahkan menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian sambil menyeret kakak iparnya itu keluar dari ruangannya, menuju café di _basement_ perusahaan mereka.

Sebenarnya Hoseok bisa menduga apa yang membuat adik iparnya ini begitu bahagia. Ia mengetahui bahwa sedikit banyak, adiknya, Jung Jungkook –ah, tidak, Kim Jungkook, telah mulai memaafkan pria itu.

Dilihat dari wajahnya yang begitu bahagia, Hoseok menyadari bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak hanya menikahi adiknya karena ia merasa bersalah, atau merasa bertanggung jawab namun juga karena pria ini mencintai adiknya. Tidak, ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu tentang hal ini. Itulah alasan mengapa ia membenci Taehyung. Karena ia tahu bahwa Taehyung memang mencintai Jungkook –dan begitu pula sebaliknya,

Sekarang Jungkook mulai membuka diri pada Taehyung, dan mungkin sudah memaafkannya. Haruskah ia memaafkan Taehyung juga? Demi Jungkook.

* * *

Senyum terus saja menghiasi wajah tampan CEO Kim Corp., membuat semua yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya CEO muda mereka sedang mengalami hari yang sangat menyenangkan hingga ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Saat makan siang pun ia lalui dengan senyum merekah, membuat Jung Hoseok sesekali melemparkan isi stapler padanya. Jengah. Tapi hanya ditanggapinya dengan senyum kotak kebanggaannya.

Sebuah pesan yang terkirim ke ponselnya pun tidak bisa membuyarkan rasa bahagianya. Pesan dari nenek sihir yang berusaha ia hindari selama beberapa tahun terakhir namun pada akhirnya berhasil menemukannya kembali. Pesan yang tak lagi dihiraukannya sejak semalam.

Yah, toh sekarang sang nenek sihir tak lagi bisa mengganggu hidupnya. Selama ini ia berusaha untuk menghapus jejak kelam hidupnya yang ia habiskan bersama nenek sihir bernama Bae Irene itu. Ia merasa ia sudah berhasil melakukannya dengan Jungkook disampingnya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia menjadi panik ketika mendapati sebuah pesan singkat pada ponselnya. Pesan yang mengatakan bahwa ia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang ia pikir telah ia hapus dari memori ponselnya. Oh, betapa salahnya ia, dan mendapati nama itu terpampang di daftar panggilan tak terjawabnya membuatnya panik.

Ia tidak mengetahui apa tujuan Bae Irene menghubunginya kembali, karena ia sangat ingat telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan wanita itu begitu ia melakukan hal tak termaafkan itu pada Jungkook. Ketika ia menyadari betapa besar cintanya pada pria manis yang telah dilukainya itu. Ia tak ingin terus membohongi perasaannya sendiri dan memilih untuk mengejar maaf dari Jungkook daripada melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Irene.

Wanita yang dengan lihainya mempengaruhinya untuk menjadikan Jungkook sebagai taruhan mereka berdua. Membuat Jungkook membencinya setelah mengetahui rencana mereka itu dan mencampakkannya. Membuatnya berang ketika kembali melihat Jungkook disebuah pesta pribadi yang diadakan oleh temannya.

Pesta yang menjadi tempat ia melakukan hal tak termaafkan itu.

Sial, pikirannya menjadi kembali keruh mengingat semua hal itu.

 _Tring!_

 _"Hyung, sedang apa? Kookie bosan :("_

Kekeke, tawa lepas meluncur dari bibirnya ketika membaca pesan dari istri manisnya itu. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika membacanya. Jungkook mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat dengan _aegyo_ seperti ini. Hidupnya tak lagi terasa kurang.

Sayangnya, semua kebahagiaan itu mungkin memang hanya mimpi. Untuk saat ini.

* * *

 _Ting tong_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Ah, Jungkook, lama tak bertemu. Apa Taehyung dirumah?"_

 _"Ba-Bae Irene?"_

* * *

tbc


	8. The Past (2)

_Terima kasih untuk semua reviews dan dukungannya, aku terharu T^T  
Silahkan dinikmati chapter selanjutnya dari ff ini ;)  
Ini Flashback kedua dari masa lalu Jungkook dan Taehyung yah hehe_

* * *

Sangat menggelikan jika kau memikirkan bahwa seorang murid universitas bisa mengadakan pesta yang begitu megah. Lebih menggelikan lagi jika kau memikirkan bahwa pesta semegah itu diadakan hanya untuk menunjukkan tingkatan sosial yang kalian miliki di kalangan yang bahkan tidak akan menganggap keberadaanmu jika kau tidak terlahir di keluarga yang berada.

Bagi Jung Jungkook, mahasiswa tingkat kedua yang mendapatkan beasiswa dengan usahanya sendiri, pesta semacam itu terlihat menggelikan. Baginya yang harus mempertahankan nilai di kampusnya dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang untuk kehidupanya selama menuntut ilmu, pesta semacam itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak diperlukan.

Namun begitu, ia bersyukur ketika ada orang yang mengadakan pesta semacam ini di sekitar area kampus. Karena ia hampir dipastikan akan mendapatkan tambahan yang dengan cara menjadi staff dari _event planner_ yang dikelola oleh organisasi mahasiswa di kampusnya.

Jungkook sangat bersyukur ketika salah satu temannya di fakultas kedokteran yang memiliki latar belakang sama dengannya bahwa ada klub _event planner_ di kampus. Inti dari klub itu sendiri adalah belajar bagaimana bisa meng _handle_ sebuah acara, cara berorganisari, dan sekaligus wadah mahasiswa yang ingin membantu orang tua mereka untuk biaya sekolah.

Anggota klub yang ikut serta dalam sebuah even akan mendapatkan honor sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama. Tanpa ragu Jungkook langsung bergabung dengan klub itu. Kadang ia menjadi pelayan yang bertugas mengantar minuman secara berkeliling tempat acara, membantu di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan-minuman untuk acara, bahkan sesekali ia didaulat sebagai penyanyi.

Biar seperti itu, Jungkook memiliki suara yang bisa membuat penyanyi kebanyakan merasa malu. Saking bagusnya.

Pada pesta kali ini Jungkook mungkin harus merasa lega karena tidak harus tampil diatas panggung untuk bernyanyi dan hanya diminta membawa nampan berisi minuman beralkohol sambil berkeliling _venue_. Walau ia benci bau daru alkohol tapi ia akan berusaha untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Disaat semua berjalan dengan baik, disanalah biasanya muncul sesuatu untuk menghancurkannya.

Begitu pula dengan hidup Jungkook. Disaat hidupnya dirasa tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dengan prestasinya yang menduduki peringkat pertama di kampus dengan beasiswa penuh, penghasilan dari kerja sambilan dan dari klub juga cukup untuknya tidak meminta uang pada kedua orang tuanya, Profesor Kang memintanya untuk menjadi asistennya mulai semester depan, dan banyak hal baik lain dalam hidupnya, bencana muncul.

Bencana bernama Kim Taehyung dan Bae Irene.

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan ketiganya, namun Jungkook bisa memastikan tidak ada yang berjalan baik jika berkaitan dengan dua orang itu.

 _"Mian, Jungkook-ah... Taehyung menjalin hubungan denganmu selama 3 bulan demi aku, agar aku memenangkan taruhan dengan teman-teman kami. Kami bertaruh apakah Taehyung bisa bertahan dengan anak manja sepertimu selama 3 bulan, maaf yah... hehe.."_

 _"Ah, pasti kau bertaruh kalau dia bisa kan?"_

 _"Eoh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

 _"Tentu kau paling tahu soal dia. Taehyung bahkan tahan menjalin kasih dengan orang seperti_ mu _bukan?"_

 _"APA?"_

Rasa sakit yang disebabkan tamparan tangan wanita berparas cantik tapi berhati licik itu masih bisa ia rasakan hingga saat ini. Bahkan kejadian itu sudah berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kim Taehyung mungkin bisa menjadi seorang aktor yang pandai memainkan perannya. Mengingat ia sangat lihai menipu Jungkook dengan semua perhatian dan kasih sayangnya selama ia menjalankan taruhan dengannya.

Menghubungi Jungkook ketika ia memulai pendidikannya di universitas, mengajaknya bertemu dan berteman dengannya selama beberapa bulan hingga ia menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang begitu natural dan meyakinkan. Perlu waktu satu bulan untuk Jungkook menjawab ungkapan perasaan Taehyung, namun semua seperti berjalan lancar untuk mereka.

Terlalu lancar bahkan.

Seharusnya Jungkook tidak begitu saja mempercayai perlakuan manis Taehyung, orang yang sering menggangunya sewaktu di SMA. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata-kata teman-temannya di kampus yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Irene. Namun ia terlanjur mempercayai Taehyung ketika ia mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Irene telah berakhir.

"Ah, Jungkook-ssi," Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang manis namun menjijikkan itu, "Kau menjadi pelayan di pesta seperti ini sekarang? Sepertinya beasiswamu tidak cukup yah?"

Jungkook menghela nafas perlahan sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum, "Ah, iya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menjadi benalu yang selalu meminta uang pada orang tuaku." jawabnya santai.

Wajah cantik Irene menegang, rahangnya pun mengeras, terlihat jelas sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Yah, memang kasihan orang tuamu yang kurang berada itu jika harus menanggungmu terus menerus, bukan?"

"Irene!"

Senyum di wajah Jungkook semakin mengembang, tidak menghiraukan Taehyung yang sedikit membentak Irene atas perkataannya.

"Puji Tuhan ayahku adalah orang yang berada, Ibuku juga bisa memberikan uang saku lebih dari yang ayahmu berikan padamu. Tapi mereka juga bisa mendidik anak mereka untuk mandiri. Bukan menyusahkan orang tua seperti yang _beberapa orang_ lakukan. Hehe."

Sebelum Irene sempat membalasnya, Jungkook memotongnya dengan kalimat yang sopan dan senyum lebar, "Saya permisi, saya harus melakukan pekerjaan penting saya." lalu meninggalkan gerombolan Irene dengan langkah tegap.

Jungkook bukanlah orang yang lemah, kehidupannya setelah ditinggal oleh ayahnya yang brengsek telah menjadikannya pribadi yang kuat. Cemooh dan _bully_ yang dilakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya setelah ayahnya pergi membuatnya menjadi anak yang kuat demi Ibunya.

Seseorang seperti Irene tidak akan bisa membuatnya lemah.

Tidak akan.

Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah, Irene bukanlah orang yang akan mengotori tangannya sendiri. Malam itu Jungkook sadar ia telah membuat perempuan menyeramkan itu sakit hati dengan sikapnya dan ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa kemenangannya membumbang perempuan itu hingga ia lupa.

Bahwa Bae Irene bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas sakit hatinya.

Termasuk membuat Kim Taehyung mabuk dan menyerangnya. Menguncinya berdua dengan Jungkook dalam keadaan mabuk di salah satu kamar di rumah pesta itu diadakan, dan menjadikan hal mengerikan itu terjadi.

Taehyung memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan badan yang tidak didasari perasaan suka sama suka. Jung Jungkook tidak bisa menandingin kekuatan Kim Taehyung yang sadar, apalagi yang sedang mabuk.

Ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa melawan ketika Kim Taehyung melecehkannya dan segera berlari menjauhi pria itu ketika semuanya berakhir. Ia bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah Kim Taehyung yang tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya setelah melampiaskan nafsu birahinya itu.

Ia berlari pulang, mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi di asramanya dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan menggosok seluruh permukaan kulitnya -dengan keras hingga kulit putihnya berubah kemerahan. Berusaha untuk menghapus seluruh jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook bukanlah pria yang akan menangis karena telah berhubungan badan dengan pria lain. Walaupun dalam hal ini ia diperkosa. Ia tak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, bahkan pada Kim Taehyung yang berusaha menemuinya setelah sadar apa yang dilakukannya pada malam itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya. Aku juga tak ingin melihatmu. Tolong, menjauhlah dari hidupku." Mohonnya ketika Taehyung memaksa untuk berbicara dengannya.

Yah, Jungkook bertekad akan melupakan apa yang terjadi dan menjalani hidupnya sebelum semua itu terjadi. Namun ia salah besar jika ia menyangka Bae Irene tidak akan membuat hidupnya semakin buruk,

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, Jungkook mendapat panggilan dari kampusnya. Berita paling buruk yang diterima Jungkook waktu itu adalah kampus mencabut seluruh beasiswa atas namanya dan ia diminta untuk mengundurkan diri dari kampus. Alasannya karena Jungkook menjual dirinya sebagai seorang pekerja seks.

Deretan profesor yang mengelilinginya bahkan menunjukkan video ketika Kim Taehyung memperkosanya di kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu berwarna kuning itu. Tentu, wajah Kim Taehyung tidak diperlihatkan, dan hanya wajahnya yang sedang berteriak pasrah yang terpampang jelas.

"Beasiswamu akan diberikan pada orang yang lebih pantas."

Kalimat terakhir itulah yang mengantar kepergian Jungkook dari fakultas kedokteran Universitas Seoul itu.

Hidupnya hancur. Cita-cita untuk membanggakan kedua orang tuanya juga musnah begitu saja. Lalu ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia mengandung anak Kim Taehyung satu bulan setelah itu.

Niat untuk mengakhiri hidup pun sempat terbesit di benaknya namun kakaknya, Jung Hoseok membuatnya tegar. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa masih ada yang menyayanginya walau ia telah menjadi sosok yang memalukan. Aib bagi keluarganya yang terhormat.

Ketika ayahnya memohon padanya untuk mengatakan siapa ayah dari janinnya, Jungkook terpaksa berkata jujur. Ia mengatakan bahwa mantan kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung adalah ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Min Yoongi, kakak sepupunya, untuk menyeret Kim Taehyung saat itu juga ke kediaman keluarga Jung dalam keadaan setengah tak sadar.

Terkejut, adalah kata yang jauh untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Taehyung saat itu. Jungkook mengandung anaknya?

Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Ia berpikir bahwa ia mungkin akan dibawa ke kantor polisi atau mungkin ke sungai han untuk ditenggelamkan oleh Min Yoongi karena hal itu. Min Yoongi yang bisa mengirim preman-preman kampus ke rumah sakit dalam sekali pukul hanya karena melirik kekasihnya sewaktu kuliah itu.

Namun ia lega, ketika ayah Jungkook mengatakan ia mengerti bahwa mereka berdua melakukan kesalahan bersama. Melakukan seks tanpa pengaman dan akhirnya membuat Jungkook hamil adalah tindakan yang ceroboh namun semua akan dimaafkan jika Taehyung bersedia menikahi Jungkook dan bertanggung jawab atas anaknya.

Tentu, Taehyung menyetujui hal itu.

Karena sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mabuk ketika Irene mengurungnya berdua dengan Jungkook. Ia sudah cukup lama meminum alkohol sejak masih di bangku sekolah, hingga alkohol sudah tidak bisa membuatnya mabuk. Ia sepenuhnya sadar ketika ia memaksa Jungkook untuk melayaninya malam itu.

Kim Taehyung menginginkan Jung Jungkook malam itu.

Kim Taehyung memang selalu menginginkan Jungkook, bahkan ketika Irene menyuruhnya untuk berpura-pura menyukai Jungkook. Perasaannya pada Jungkook tulus sejak ia mengenalnya sejak SMA, namun egonya membuatnya menolak apa yang dirasakannya.

Taehyung selalu merasa Jungkook membencinya karena ia membuat Jungkook hamil dan membuatnya harus mengundurkan diri dari kampus. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah bahwa Irene memiliki videonya bersama Jungkook dan memberikannya pada pihak kampus. Tentu ia tidak tahu karena sementara Jungkook dan Irene adalah mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, Kim Taehyung adalah mahasiwa fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis yang menempuh masa kuliahnya hanya selama 3.5 tahun dan tidak mengetahui insiden itu.

Jungkook pun tidak mengetahui bahwa Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Bae Irene padanya.

* * *

 _"Eomma... Appa pulang!"_

 _Suasana rumah yang sepi menyambut Taehyung. Seluruh baju dan benda milik Jungkook istrinya telah hilang dari rumah itu ketika ia memeriksa kamar utama rumah mereka._

* * *

tbc


	9. The Truth

Panik semakin menguasai Kim Taehyung ketika ia mendapati Jung Hoseok tidak bekerja untuk hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengajukan ijin untuk tidak bekerja disaat Taehyung paling membutuhkannya. Entah ia harus merasa senang atau kesal, mengingat mungkin jika Jung Hoseok bekerja dapat dipastian ia akan membunuh Taehyung karena dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana keberadaan istrinya sekarang.

Berapa kali pun ia memikirkan alasan menghilangnya Jungkook, ia tetap tidak menemukannya. Seingatnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor kemarin mereka baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malah.

Ponsel Jungkook pun masih tidak aktif, seakan sengaja agar Taehyung tak bisa meraihnya. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang lupa ia sisir tadi pagi dengan kasar, mencoba membuat otaknya bekerja untuk mencari istrinya.

Tok tok tok

"Maaf, Sajangnim. Ada tamu yang memaksa bertemu anda."

Taehyung menatap tajam pada sekretarisnya yang muncul di ambang pintu ruangannya, "Siapa? Aku sedang sibuk."

"Itu... Nona Irene, Sajangnim."

Sebelum sebuah sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya untuk sang sekretaris yang membuat sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Kau sibuk mencari alasan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Sosok cantik Bae Irene melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya bahkan sebelum ia mempersilahkannya. Dengan enteng wanita itu melepas _long coat_ berwarna putih yang dipakainya dan memberikan pada sekretaris Taehyung -yang menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. _Ia bukan_ doorman _yang bisa kau suruh-suruh sembarang, dasar nenek sihir_.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang berada di depan Taehyung, Irene meletakkan tas bermereknya di meja di depannya. Menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Taehyung.

"Apa maumu?' tanya Taehyung tak ingin berbasa-basi dengan wanita ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau memang memiliki alasan untuk tidak menemuiku. Bahkan setelah aku menghubungimu secara personal."

Kening Taeyung mengernyit, memastikan wanita didepannya ini bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengerti tanda penolakannya. Tentu Irene bukanlah orang bodoh, mengingat ia adalah seorang dokter lulusan terbaik dari Universitas Seoul yang sekarang bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarganya.

"Aku pikir kau mengerti maksudku tidak datang menemuimu -bahwa aku tidak mau."

"Mengapa?"

Ingin rasanya Taehyung berteriak pada wanita tak peka ini.

"Karena aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Kau yakin?" Irene menyilangkan kaki langsingnya sembari menatap Taehyung lekat, "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin berbicara mengenai perpanjangan kerja sama perusahaanmu dengan perusahaan ayahku."

Keluarga Bae memiliki beberapa gedung besar di banyak wilayah Korea Selatan terutama rumah sakit dan hotel. Perusahaan Taehyung beberapa kali melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga Bae dalam hal pembelian lahan untuk dibangun menjadi rumah sakit ataupun hotel mereka dan juga suplai alat-alat rumah sakit dan hote.

Bisa dianggap hubungan antara keduanya memiliki nilai yang cukup besar untuk perusahaan Taehyung. Alasan ini pula yang menjadi alasan Taehyung menemui Irene pertama kali wanita itu menghubunginya kembali. Untuk menjalin persahabatan antar perusahaan itu.

 _Which is Bullshit_.

Ketika Taehyung mendatangi hotel keluarga Bae yang berada di daerah gangnam, mengira akan ada Bae Yongjun -ayah Irene- dan beberapa relasinya, namun hanya mendapati Bae Irene di dalam kamar hotel yang didaulat sebagai tempat bertemu. Seharusnya memang Taehyung curiga begitu menerima kabar bahwa makan malam dengan Bae Yongjun diadakan di dalam kamar hotel suite, bukan di restoran seperti biasanya namun siapa yang berani mempertanyakan keputusan pria itu.

Bukan hanya mengelabuhinya untuk datang, namun Irene berhasil membujuknya untuk makan malam bersamanya untuk sekedar mengenang masa lalu. Setelah itu Taehyung mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak akan menemui undangan yang datang dari Irene, dengan alasan apapun.

Wanita itu, tentu saja, tidak menindahkan perkataannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuiku karena kau telah menikah dengan bocah itu, bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Yah, bocah Jeon itu. Tak kusangka kau begitu mudah masuk dalam perangkapnya."

Sakit kepala yang dirasakannya semakin menyiksanya. Mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari bibir berbisa wanita ini membuatnya semakin sesak dengan rasa kesal yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara begitu soal istriku."

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak benar berpikir apa yang kalian lakukan malam itu yang menyebabkan kehamilannya, bukan? Bisa saja dia tidur dengan pria lain dan mengakui janin itu milikmu karena ia masih menginginkanmu!"

"JAGA BICARAMU, IRENE!"

Bentakannya membuat wanita di depannya terkejut. Mungkin karena ia belum pernah dibentak seumur hidupnya.

Lahir di keluarga kaya raya tentu tidak setiap hari ia menerima perlakuan seperti yang sedang dilakukan Taehyung padanya.

"Untuk orang yang dengan sengaja memasukkan spyritus vodka kedalam minumanku agar aku memperkosa Jungkook, berani sekali kau membuka mulutmu itu."

Mata Irene melebar, menyadari bahwa Taehyung mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan malam itu.

"Kau sungguh berpikir aku tidak akan mengetahuinya? Jangan Naif Bae Irene- _ssi_. Aku tahu semuanya dan hal itu masih terjadi. Mengapa menurutmu?"

"K-kau!"

"Ya! Aku! Akulah yang sengaja melakukan semua itu pada Jungkook. Menurutmu mengapa? Jika kau cukup pandai untuk menggunakan otakmu itu kau akan mengetahui aku mencintai Jungkook. Sangat mencintainya hingga aku berpura-pura mabuk dan tidur dengan Jeon Jungkook."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu padaku, Kim Taehyung!" Irene menaikkan suaranya, berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk menatap tajam pada pria didepannya.

"Agar kau menyadari bahwa aku tak lagi mencintaimu! Kau bukan segalanya lagi bagiku. Jeon Jungkook, tidak, Kim Jungkook adalah duniaku sekarang. Sadarlah!"

Tangan Irene mengepal kuat hingga buku-bukunya menjadi putih. Berani sekali pria didepannya ini mengatakan semua itu padanya. Pada Bae irene.

"Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kontrakmu dengan perusahaanku dan juga istrimu."ucap Irene, dingin.

"Dengan istriku?"

"Selamat berjuang untuk menjelaskan alasanmu menghancurkan hidupnya. Tidak hanya alasan kau memperkosanya, namun juga alasanmu menyerahkan video panas kalian pada dekan kampusnya hingga ia kehilangan beasiswanya. Kehilangan semuanya."

Untuk sekian kalinya, mata tajam Taehyung melebar, tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Dia? menyerahkan video panas? Video apa?

"Oh, tentu kau tidak tahu karena akulah yang menyerahkan rekaman ketika kau memperkosa bocah tengik itu atas namamu. Tenang saja, aku tak menunjukkan wajahmu di video itu dan mengatakan itu adalah saat Jungkook melayani salah satu 'klien'nya." Irene merapikan rambutnya dengan menyelipkannya dibelakang telinganya. "Aku bahkan dengan susah payah meluangkan waktu untuk pergi menemui istrimu itu di rumah kalian untuk menyampaikan hal itu sendiri."

Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali Taehyung menampar seringai di wajah wanita yang dulu sempat ia pikir sebagai kecantikan. Namun ternyata itu hanyalah wajah seorang ular berbisa yang terpampang disana.

"Pergi," Taehyung mengerahkan sisa kekuatannya untuk meloloskan kata-kata itu melalui celah bibirnya, giginya menggeretak satu sama lain, "Pergi dari hadapanmu dan jangan pernah kembali."

Irene mengambil tasnya dengan santai, menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan merendahkan sebelum melangkah keluar dari hadapannya.

"Aku bersumpah akan mendapatkan Jungkook kembali. Tak kan kubiarkan rencanamu itu berhasil, Bae Irene!"

Hanya suara teriakan Kim Taehyung disusul denan beberapa benda yang bertubrukan dengan permukaan yang kasar yang terdengar.

* * *

 _"Bae Irene. Jadi kau adalah sumber dari semua penderitaan adikku...Tunggu saja, aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang adikku rasakan."_

 _Tanpa Taehyung dan Irene sadari, sesosok pria mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka dari luar ruangan Kim Taehyung. Membuatnya urung untuk membunuh Kim Taehyung dan berbalik untuk membalas perbuatan seekor ular betina yang menghancurkan hidup adiknya._

* * *

tbc


	10. Forgive and Forget

Min Yoongi bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam menyembunyikan emosinya, termasuk menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Semua yang menyangkut Min Yoongi berputar diantara apakah kau berada disisi yang dicintainya atau yang ingin dilenyapkannya dari dunia ini. Tidak ada yang berada diantara itu.

Dan Kim Taehyung berada di sisi yang kedua.

Patut disyukuri bahwa Min Yoongi yang sekarang adalah orang yang lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya -sebagian dikarenakan tunangannya, Park Jimin, yang berhasil membuatnya menyadari bahwa semuanya tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan kekerasan. Walau sekarang Yoongi ingin sekali melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pria yang sedang berlutut di depannya.

Isak tangis pelan dari adik sepupunya yang kini masih mengurung diri di kamarnya itu terpampang jelas di benaknya. Berani sekali pria yang bukan siapa-siapa ini membuat adik yang disayanginya mengalami semua hal menyeramkan itu. Jika bukan karena ucapan Jimin sebelum ia menemui pria ini, mungkin sekarang ia telah menyerahkan diri pada polisi karena telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain.

Yang membuatnya semakin kesal, Jungkook tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi walaupun ia memaksanya hingga membuat tunangan manisnya melotot tajam padanya -karena tanpa sengaja ia menaikkan intonasi suaranya ketika bertanya. Kini ia akan memaksa pria didepannya ini untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, dan tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya untuk berteriak di wajah pria ini.

Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi sudah menduga pemuda itu bukan orang baik. Sejak Jungkook memperkenalkan dia sebagai kekasihnya, Yoongi sudah ingin melempar Taehyung ke dasar sungai Han. Bukan hanya karena ia memang sedikit posesif pada Jungkook namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Taehyung menjalin hubungan dengan Jungkook bukan karena ia mencintainya. Gelagat Taehyung yang tidak bisa menatap langsung pada matanya ketika ia bertanya waktu itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Jimin berkata itu mungkin dikarenakan Taehyung merasa takut menatap langsung ke matanya yang memancarkan aura pembunuh bayaran.

Menggelikan.

Ia tidak memiliki tatapan sejahat itu. Tatapannya selalu hangat!

Mungkin...

"Jelaskan semua padaku sebelum aku benar-benar mengakhiri hidupmu disini, Kim Taehyung."

Ingin rasanya Taehyung menjelaskan semuanya pada kakak sepupu istrinya itu, namun ia berpikir ia tidak memiliki kewajiban menjelaskan apapun pada pria ini. Ia tidak perduli apakah Yoongi mengerti keadaannya dan memaafkannya jika ia menceritakan semuanya. Yang ia perdulikan adalah Jungkook.

Jika Jungkook percaya padanya, maka itu sudah cukup.

Ia hanya perlu bertemu dengan istrinya, bukan orang lain.

"Aku mohon, hyung, biarkan aku bertemu Jungkook."

"KAU BERANI MEMINTA BERTEMU DENGAN ADIKKU SETELAH KAU MENYAKITINYA? LAGI?"

"Aku mohon, hyung!"

Kim Taehyung adalah pria yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi -tidak kalah dengan Min Yoongi. Melihatnya berlutut di lantai seperti ini bukanlah hal yang akan kau lihat setiap hari.

"Hyung, biarkan ia menemui Jungkook."

Pembawaan Park Jimin semakin luwes dan anggun ketika ia beranjak semakin dewasa -tidak seperti Yoongi yang semakin terlihat seperti seorang preman. Pria yang baru merubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah jambu itu terlihat menuruni tangga rumah itu dan mendekat pada tunangannya.

"Tidak akan."

"Hyung," Jimin mengehela nafas panjang, "Aku tahu kau mencintai adikmu, percayalah, karena aku juga sangat mencintainya. Tapi kau harus ingat, Jungkook sudah menikah, dan kita tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga mereka, hyung."

Sebelum Yoongi sempat membantah ucapan tunangannya, Jimin melanjutkan, "Jika kita menikah nanti lalu kak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melarangmu menemuiku saat kita -mungkin saja- bertengkar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Wajah menyebalkan kakak tingkat yang dibencinya ketika kuliah yang sialnya adalah kakak kandung Jimin muncul di benaknya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah mengerti?" tanya Jimin dengan senyum kemenangan melihat tunangannya yang sedikit liar itu terdiam. "Jungkook ada di kamarnya, Taehyung. Pergilah, dan temui dia."

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada Jimin, "Terima kasih." ucapnya sebelum kemudian segera berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang pintunya sengaha dibuka sedikit oleh Jimin.

Sementara pasangan mini dibawah terdengar masih berargumen kecil satu sama lain, Taehyung membuka pintu berwarna putih didepannya perlahan. Matanya menjadi istrinya yang sedang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk, menatap lurus keluar jendela kaca yang berada tepat di depannya.

Taehyung yakin Jungkook menyadari keberadaannya namun memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Taehyung bisa menerima itu.

Kakinya melangkah mantap menuju istri yang begitu dirindukannya, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah ketika ia telah berdiri di depan Jungkook dan melihat sisa air mata di pipinya. Tubuh Jungkook jelas mengalami penurunan berat badan walau hanya beberapa hari Taehyung tidak melihatnya.

Taehyung menekuk kakinya dan berlutut di depan Jungkook, membenamkan wajahnya di atas paha pria yang selalu tersakiti oleh tindakan bodohnya itu. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kedua kaki Jungkook, memeluknya erat, semakin membenamkan wajahnya diatas kedua paha Jungkook. Menumpahkan air matanya disana.

" _Mianhae..._ Maafkan aku... maaf. _.."_

Suara Taehyung terdengar bergetar hebat dan terdengar sangat pelan hingga Jungkook hampir saja tidak bisa mendengarnya -sebagian karena wajah Taehyung masih terbenam di atas pangkuannya. Ingin rasanya Jungkook marah dan memaki pria ini, namun ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka disini.

Sebenarnya Hoseok baru saja menghubunginya dan menjelaskan sebagian kecil dari apa yang didengarnya di kantor Taehyung. Kakak tirinya itu menyuruh Jungkook untuk tidak menolak Taehyung jika ia datang dan mencoba mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan suaminya. Jungkook tidak mengerti namun selama ini kakaknya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun yang akan membuatnya mengalami kesulitan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang disuruh Hoseok.

Suara rendah Taehyung masih terdengar meminta maaf, sesekali senggukan terdengar disela-sela permintaan maafnya.

Perlahan, tangan Jungkook terangkat dan membelai rambut suaminya yang berantakan. Mencoba menenangkan pria yang seharusnya kuat itu melalui sentuhan tangannya -karena ia masih tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri.

Keduanya hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk bergerak dari tempatnya masing-masing. Mencoba menenangkan diri mereka sendiri dari emosi yang bergejolak dalam dada mereka. Pun air mata Jungkook juga telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, menambah perik di matanya yang tak henti mengeluarkan air mata dalam dua hari terakhir.

Kali ini, air matanya juga mengalir untuk rasa sakit yang dirasakan suaminya. Yang sepertinya lebih terluka dalam hal ini.

* * *

Park Jimin membuka pintu kamar Jungkook setelah menunggu sekitar satu jam lamanya -sebagian karena ia menghabiskan waktu itu untuk menenangkan tunangannya. Sebuah senyum simpul diberikannya ketika melihat dua sosok yang kini tengah terlelap sambil berpelukan di atas ranjang besar milik calon adik iparnya itu.

Terkadang Jimin sangat mengagumi bagaimana Taehyung dan Jungkook hidup dalam kebencian yang dibuat-buat selama enam bulan ini. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa bertahan dalam drama kebencian yang dibuatnya ketika di dalam hatinya hanya ada nama Kim Taehyung. Bagaimana Taehyung pun ikut bermain dalam drama yang diciptakan Jungkook agar ia tak semakin dibenci oleh pemuda yang paling dianggapnya berharga didunia ini.

Namun yang paling membuat ia bersyukur adalah keputusan Jungkook memainkan drama kehidupannya inilah yang membuatnya mampu bertahan untuk tetap hidup.

Jika ini adalah dirinya, maka ia tidak akan mampu menahan rasa sakit atas pengkhianatan kekasihnya. Mungkin ia sudah mengambil keputusan bodoh seperti mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia."

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku, hyung.!"

Min Yoongi bahkan tidak menggerakkan satu otot pun di wajahnya mendengar ocehan tunangannya itu. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan dua orang yang tertidur dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

"Yah, paling tidak aku tak harus mengirim si brengsek itu ke rumah sakit."

"Hyung, kadang aku berpikir apa yang membuatku bertahan bersamamu."

"Kau mencintaiku. Titik."

Park Jimin hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

* * *

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Wanita itu merintih ketika memaksa badannya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur itu. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dan seluruh tubuhnya juga begitu sakit. Seorang pria muda terlihat duduk di atas sofa berlengan yang diletakkan sejajar dengan tempat tidurnya._

 _"Si-siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" bentaknya._

 _"Bagaimana rasanya?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Bagaimana rasanya mengalami apa yang dialami adikku?"_

 _Bae Irene menoleh kesamping ketika sebuah suara terdengar, mendapati seorang pria asing terlentang disebelahnya tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun dibadannya. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa kondisi tubuhnya juga sama seperti pria itu._

 _Pria yang tadinya duduk dengan angkuh itu berdiri dan memperlihatkan sebuah_ handy cam _padanya._

 _"Sekarang kau akan merasakan apa yang Jungkook-ku rasakan karena perbuatanmu, Jalang."_

* * *

tbc  
Maaf, chapternya pendek lagi :')


	11. Our Happy Ending

_"Sekarang kau akan merasakan apa yang Jungkook-ku rasakan karena perbuatanmu, Jalang."_

"Apa yang terjadi!" teriak wanita yang kini mulai mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya.

"Oh, kau mungkin tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi, eoh?" Bae Irene pernah melihat pria di depannya ini beberapa kali ketika mengunjungi kantor Taehyung. Jung Hoseok. "Bagaimana jika aku membantumu mengingatnya?"lanjut pria itu.

Jung Hoseok menekan satu tombol pada _remote control_ yang dipegangnya, membuat layar TV datar besar di atas meja panjang yang terletak di satu sisi kamar hotel itu bekerja. Menampilkan sosok cantik Bae Irene yang sedang dikungkung oleh pria tak dikenal, mendesah dan memohon agar sang pria tidak berhenti menyetubuhinya. Bertingkah persis seperti aktris film panas.

"Bukankah aku berbakat membuat film porno?" Tanya Jung Hoseok, menyeringai puas melihat perubahan wajah Irene yang sekarang pucat.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan adikku, jadi berhenti bersikap seperti kau tidak pernah melihat video seperti ini, Jalang."

"A-apa maksudmu! Siapa adik yang kau maksud, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu pada orang lain!" teriak Bae Irene, air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata cantiknya.

Amarah Hoseok memuncak mendengar kebohongan wanita itu. Ia melemparkan _remote control_ yang dipegangnya ke arah Irene, memastikan benda itu tidak mengenainya namun cukup dekat untuk membuat wanita itu terkejut dan ketakutan. Aura kebencian yang menyeruak dari Hoseok bahkan bisa membuat pria asing yang masih berusaha sadar dari alam bawah tidurnya menjadi sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku merobek mulut busukmu itu, HAH!" Teriak Hoseok, mencengkram dagu Irene dengan keras. "Kau bahkan melupakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Jung Jungkook, adikku?"

Mata indah Irene terbuka lebar, menyadari bahwa adik yang dimaksud pria ini adalah si pemuda rendahan, Jungkook. Ia merintih kesakitan ketika cengkraman di dagunya semakin keras.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik." ujar Hoseok, melepaskan cengkraman pada dagu Irene, "Kau akan menjadi istri yang sempurna jika saja hatiku tak sebusuk itu."

Hoseok pun berjalan menuju TV besar itu, berbalik dan kembali menatap irene -dan pria asing yang perlahan bangkit dari kasur dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Mencoba menghindari pria menyeramkan itu.

"Kau bahkan terlihat cantik ketika menikmati permainan aktor film porno yang kusewa."

"Apa?"

"Pria yang tidur disamping tadi adalah aktor film dewasa yang kubayar untuk 'membuat film'bersamamu." Sebuah seringai kembali ditunjukkan Hoseok, "Aku bahkan mengirimkan rekaman kegiatan panas kalian ke perusahaan tempat lelaki itu bernaung sebagai aktor film porno. Mengatakan bahwa itu adalah video yang ia ambil bersama aktris film dewasa amatir yang baru meniti karir di dunia perfilman dewasa kini."

Tubuh Irene bergetar hebat, seperti mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah ini, atau mungkin mulai menyadari apa yang bisa pria di depannya itu lakukan padanya.

"Mereka akan mengirimkan 'gaji' pada rekeningmu. Aku pikir jumlahnya lumayan untuk membantumu hidup sementara kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupmu yang tidak berarti atau mengakhirinya. Cukup banyak bahkan akan membuatmu memutuskan untuk benar-benar mendalami 'karir'mu di dunia perfilman dewasa."

"Aku bukan orang yang perlu mencari uang dengan cara kotor seperti ini!"

"Oh sayang, kau akan melakukannya. Toh, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang bukan? Dan dengan aku memiliki 90% saham perusahaanmu, kau akan memerlukan uang itu ketika aku menendang ayahku dari perusahaan yang dulunya miliknya itu."

Mata Irene membulat. Pria ini memiliki 90% saham perusahaannya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau tidak usah mempertanyakan bagaimana aku bisa memiliki saham perusahaanmu. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menghancurkan keluargamu? Ah, tidak, bukan aku, tapi kau yang menghancurkan keluargamu dengan cara mengusik hidup adikku."

Hoseok mengambil jas yang ia letakkan di sandaran sofa, memakainya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar hotel itu.

"Aku juga mengirimkan rekaman filmu ke rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja, juga ke kantor berita nasional _dan_ universitasmu dulu agar mereka semua tahu bahwa bukan adikku yang seorang pelacur namun dirimu." Hoseok memberikan sebuah senyum yang menyilaukan, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, dan nikmatilah hidup yang kau berikan pada adikku dulu." lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar hotel itu.

Suara teriakan dan tangisan Irene adalah musik yang menenangkan bagi Jung Hoseok.

* * *

Hoseok melangkahkan kaki memasuki area rumahnya dan mendapati rumah itu begitu sepi. Paling tidak ia mengira-ngira akan mendengar suara teriakan Kim Taehyung yang sedang disiksa oleh Yoongi -yang sedang menemani Jungkook, namun jangankan suara Taehyung, bahkan hanya suara detak jam dinding saja yang bisa ditangkap gendang telinganya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju lantai dua tempat kamar adiknya berada. Suara halus dua orang yang sedang berbincang terdengar dari sela pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lega begitu melihat dua sosok yang sedang duduk berhadapan, menempelkan dahi satu sama lain.

"Kau ingin menyuapi adikku makan atau tidak, Kim Taehyung? Nasinya sudah dingin begitu." ujarnya mengangetkan kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"Hyung?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku hyung dengan mulutmu itu, sialan."

Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, Jung Hoseok tak lagi membenci senyuman berbentuk kotak milik teman sesama sekolahnya dulu itu. Taehyung tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sehingga Hoseok sepertinya sedikit melunak dengannya. Bahkan hanya memanggilnya sebagai 'sialan' bukan 'brengsek'atau 'setan'seperti biasanya.

Setelah dia dan Jungkook lelah menangis dan tertidur, kini pikiran mereka menjadi tenang entah mengapa Taehyung merasa Jungkook mengetahui semuanya tanpa ia jelaskan. Jungkook juga menolak ketika ia bermaksud menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang Irene, dan hanya mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkan Taehyung dan bersedia memulai kembali bersamanya.

Taehyung merasa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan semuanya namun Jungkook meyakinkannya bahwa semua sudah berakhir. Jungkook bahkan meminta maaf karena ia tidak menceritakan bagian dari kisahnya tentang apa yang dilakukan Irene sehingga menimbulkan semua kesalahpahaman ini.

"Kalian akan tetap menganggap aku tak kasat mata atau bagaimana?" Jung Hoseok lagi-lagi memotong kegiatan saling bertatapan yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

"Hyuuung..." Jungkook terlihat merengek dan mendapat kekehan kecil dari Hoseok.

"Taehyung-ah, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung ragu namun ia kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu -memutuskan untuk berdiri tak jauh dari kamar itu namun tak cukup dekat untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Hoseok pada Jungkook.

"Sayang," Hoseok duduk di atas kasur, berhadapan dengan Jungkook, "Mulai sekarang, lupakan apa yang terjadi. Kalian melakukan hal bodoh dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman ini namun semua telah usai. Cobalah untuk bahagia bersama, dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti menyembunyikan rahasia satu sama lain lagi."

"Hyung... aku merasa tidak enak hati pada Tae-hyung. Aku merasa akulah yang paling menderita namun, mungkin Tae-hyung lebih menderita daripada aku. Apalagi wanita yang dulu dicintainya lah yang menyebabkan semua ini." kata Jungkook sambil memeluk kakaknya itu.

Hoseok memberikan usapan manja pada rambut adiknya, "Yah, kalian sudah melaui semuanya dengan baik. Jadikan pelajaran untuk kedepannya. Aku bersyukur kalian berdua cukup kuat untuk bertahan hingga semua terungkap." balas Hoseok sambil tertawa ringan.

"Lagipula, dua malaikat kalian akan hadir sebentar lagi dan melengkapi keluarga kecil kalian, hm?" kata Hoseok lagi, sambil membelai perut Jungkook yang sekarang semakin besar.

"Un, yep." Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

Saat ingin melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, Hoseok berpapasan dengan Taehyung. Mereka berhenti dan Hoseok menepuk bahu pemuda itu sebelum berbisik, "Kau tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan Irene. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

Taehyung tersenyum, mengerti. "Terima kasih, hyung."

Ia pun kembali memasuki kamar Jungkook dan melanjutkan acara melepas rindu mereka. Memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dan membelai perut besarnya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pelipis Jungkook.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian bertiga. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan melepasmu lagi." gumamnya di ceruk leher Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kebencian yang dirasakan Jungkook hanyalah seseuatu yang palsu yang diciptakannya untuk menutupi rasa cintanya pada Taehyung. Ia tidak benar-benar membenci pria itu, karena mungkin dalam hatinya ia mempercayai bahwa Taehyung tak akan mampu menyakitinya. Bagaiamana pun juga, ketika mereka masih menjalin kasih, Taehyung tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang membuatnya sedih ataupun sakit.

Ia masih mempercayai bahwa perhatian dan kasih sayang yang Taehyung berikan padanya kala itu adalah murni dan tulus.

Mengetahui bahwa bukan Taehyung yang mencoba untuk menyakitinya dari Hoseok adalah hal yang paling melegakan yang pernah dirasakannya. Ia tidak pula membenci Irene, karena jika ia berpikir kembali, hal jahat yang dilakukan Irene dulu menjadi penyebab ia bisa mendapatkan Taehyung secara utuh seperti sekarang. Karena perbuatan Irene, ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Taehyung mencintainya. Dengan tulus.

Perbuatan Irene yang membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah berupa dua malaikat di perutnya yang sebentar lagi akan hadir diantara mereka. Dahulu Jungkook menganggap calon bayinya sebagai aib namun sekarang mereka menjadi mukjizat baginya dan Taehyung. Menjadi sesuatu yang akan lebih mengeratkan hubungan mereka.

Bersama Taehyung dan kedua malaikatnya, ia berharap akan mendapatkan _Happy Ending_ untuk kisahnya sendiri. Untuk mereka semua.

* * *

Ketiga sosok yang mengintip keintiman Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum senang diluar kamar berpintu putih itu.

"Syukurlah, semua sudah selesai sekarang." ujar yang berambut merah jambu.

"Yah, aku bersyukur tak harus menghajar si keling itu." tanggap si kulit pucat -mengejek Taehyung yang lebih hitam darinya.

"Aku juga bersyukur mulai sekarang tak harus bekerja bersama si keling itu. Bosan melihat wajahnya." sambung yang berwajah panjang menyerupai kuda.

"Awas kangen, hyung." kekeh Jimin.

"Dih, najis."

"Awas jomblo terus, seok."

"Mas, sakit mas."

Lalu ketiganya berlalu, meninggalkan pasangan pasutri yang sedang melepas rindu itu didalam kamar.

* * *

.

.

 **Endingnya aneh! Gak seperti harapan. Karena malah fokus ke kekerenan(?) Hoseok :')))  
Maunya ending di chapter ini, tapi aku mungkin akan buat epilog(?) tentang Jungkook melahirkan dan dua anak kembarnya Taekook. kkkk**


	12. Epilogue

_**Ini hanya epilogue super super pendek. Jangan protes yah, soalnya emang bisanya nulis segini #plak  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Suara menggelegar yang datang dari seorang Kim Jungkook yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang beroda rumah sakit itu membuat beberapa keluarga pasien rawat inap di Rumah Sakit berlonjak -terkejut. Sebagian besar dari mereka tersenyum geli melihat pemuda manis yang sepertinya akan segera melahirkan sedang menarik rambut pria tampan yang berjalan beriringan dengan kasur beroda itu sambil merintih kesakitan.

Tepat ketika Taehyung berniat berangkat bekerja pagi tadi air ketuban Jungkook pecah dan rasa sakit menyerangnya. Dalam keadaan panik Taehyung langsung mengangkat istrinya itu kedalam mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata -bersyukur tidak ada polisi yang mengejar mobilnya karena melanggar batas kecepatan rata-rata. Tak lupa menghubungi kedua kakak Jungkook dan Jimin untuk membawakan tas yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk Jungkook jika tiba-tiba waktu melahirkannya tiba.

"KAU YANG MEMBUATKU MENGALAMI SEMUA INI! AKAN KUPOTONG BARANG MENJIJIKKANMU ITU LALU KUBERIKAN PADA SHOONSIM!"

"IYA SAYANG, AKU MINTA MAAF TAPI TOLONG JANGAN POTONG BURUNGKU YANG BERHARGA!"

"DIAM KAU! AKU BENCI! HIH! SINI KAU!"

"SAYANG, KAU HARUS TENANG. INGAT BAYI KITA."

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari ruang bersalin VVIP yang sudah disiapkan oleh dokter Kim Seokjin. Pasangan suami-istri yang sedang berteriak layaknya tentara yang sedang berada di medan perang itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan para perawat dan bidan yang tengah menyiapkan segala macam alat untuk melaksanakan operasi caesar untuk Jungkook.

Amarah Jungkook semakin meledak setiap kali ia merasakan kontraksi yang begitu menyiksa di perutnya. Taehyung sangat khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya namun untuk sementara ia tidak berani mendekati istrinya itu karena khawatir ia akan mengalami kebotakan dini karena rambutnya yang ditarik dengan kekuatan tidak manusiawi olehnya. Dilema ingin memeluk sang istri yang sedang kesakitan dan ingin menjauh demi rambutnya yang mulai rontok dirasakan Kim Taehyung sekarang.

Dokter Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku pasangan didepannya itu.

Proses operasi caesar yang dilakukan berjalan lancar, dengan sedikit gangguan dari Kim Taehyung yang hampir pingsan ketika diminta memotong tali pusar anak-anaknya dan melihat perut Jungkook yang terbuka lebar. Seokjin bersyukur pria bertubuh tegap itu tidak benar-benar pingsan.

"Taehyung, potong dulu tali pusar anak-anakmu baru pingsan!" Teriak Kim Seokjin sambil mengacungkan pisau bedah pada wajah Taehyung yang sangat pucat itu. Membuat calon ayah anak kembar itu langsung tersadar dan mencoba kuat, memotong tali pusar anak-anaknya, lalu terjatuh lemas di sebelah Jungkook.

Dua malaikat kecil mereka, Kim Taeho dan Kim Taegi lahir ke dunia dengan selamat dan sempurna, tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

* * *

"Minggir kau keling!"

"Makhluk apa sih yang gue tabrak barusan? Makhluk astral yah?"

Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok menerobos masuk ke kamar rawat inap Jungkook dengan menabrak Kim Taehyung dan menganggapnya tak kasat mata. Hubungan antara kedua kakak Jungkook dan suaminya itu masih tetap sama, walau tak lagi berdasarkan kebencian yang dalam -kali ini berdasarkan rasa cinta dan posesif pada adik mereka. Yap, sama saja.

"Aduh ponakanku ganteng banget siiih.. Mirip om Hoseok pasti." ujar Hoseok sambil menggendong dan mencium Taeho yang sedang berkedip heran padanya.

"Dih, najis. Mirip gue lha." bantah Yoongi yang menggendong Taegi yang sedang tertidur lelap, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keramaian di sekitarnya.

"Um... permisi, saya bapaknya, jadi keduanya mirip saya."

"DIEM LU ITEM!"

Kim Taehyung langsung diam membisu, sementara Jungkook dan Jimin yang datang bersama tunangannya itu hanya bisa tertawa.

Padahal niat Jungkook menamai anak mereka Taeho dan Taegi agar kedua kakaknya dan suaminya bisa akur. Nama yang diambil dari nama Taehyung dan Hoseok-Yoongi.

"Kapan mereka bisa akur yah." ujar calon kakak Iparnya yang kali ini mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna Magenta.

"Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu, hyung." Mereka berdua tertawa, "Oh ya, maafkan aku tidak bisa membantu persiapan pernikahanmu, hyung."

"Aduh, Kookie, jangan pikirkan itu. Yoongi-hyung sudah menyiapkan semuanya kok." jawab Jimin dengan senyum berbinar-binar.

Benar, akhirnya kakak sepupunya itu melamar tunangannya dan bulan depan adalah pernikahan keduanya. Jimin ingin mengatur semua hal tentang pernikahannya sendiri namun Yoongi, sang tunangan yang terlalu protektif itu mengatakan ia boleh melakukannya jika ia didampingi oleh _wedding organizer_ yang dipilih olehnya, sekedar untuk membantunya menyiapkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Jimin pun setuju, _toh_ dengan begitu akan menjadi lebih cepat.

Orang tua Jimin dan Yoongi, memberikan izin pada mereka untuk segera menikah mengingat keduanya telah menjalin kasih cukup lama. Tentunya dengan sedikit halangan yang datang dari kakak Jimin yang bernama Park Chanyeol -yang terlalu sayang pada adiknya itu. Namun apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Min Yoongi? Bahkan mengancam Chanyeol dengan video ketika ia dan pacarnya, Byun Baekhun ketika mereka berhubungan badan itu pun bisa ia dapatkan untuk mem- _blackmail_ pria tinggi itu.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana Yoongi bisa mendapatkannya. Pokoknya jangan.

Cukup kasihani Chanyeol yang dengan berat hati memberikan restu pada mereka. Kasihan.

Sementara kakaknya yang bernama Hoseok -sang jomblo abadi, tiba-tiba saja mengenalkan kekasihnya pada kedua orang tua mereka, putra kedua dari keluarga Suk rekan perusahaan Bae terdahulu bernama Suk Hansung. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut sedikit panjang itu memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan, ceria dan supel. Jungkook langsung akrab dengannya membuat kedua orang tua mereka bernafas lega pada akhirnya anak sulung mereka pun tidak sendiri lagi(?).

Sangat ironi jika dipikir, bahwa Hansung sangat mirip dengan Taehyung, musuh bebuyutannya. Yoongi dan Taehyung tidak berhenti menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Hoseok memiliki perasaan cinta yang sangat dalam pada Taehyung hingga mencari kekasih yang mirip dengannya. Tentu saja berakhir dengan Hoseok menendang Taehyung dan memakinya dengan kata-kata paling kasar yang ia ketahui.

Dengan kehadiran si kembar, Jungkook tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

"Memikirkan apa?" suara rendah suaminya membuatnya menghentikan lamunannya.

"Hanya beberapa hal." jawabnya, tersenyum pada suaminya yang kini duduk diatas kasurnya, memeluk bahunya lalu mencium pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, sayang." bisiknya.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Terima kasih telah memaafkan kesalahanku, terima kasih telah bertahan denganku yang bodoh ini, juga terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku yang tak pantas mendapatkannya. Terakhir terima kasih karena telah membaca keajaiban dan dua malaikat kecil kita ke dunia ini."

Jungkook tersenyum geli, "Kau yang romantis begini sangat menggelikan." Taehyung cemberut mendengarnya, "Tapi aku bisa terbiasa dengan itu." lanjutnya, mencium bibir suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jungkook."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

 _Kau adalah mukjizat yang dikirim Tuhan padaku._

* * *

.

.

END  
(Akhirnya :') *terharu*)


End file.
